Harry Potter and the Sibling
by hermione10001
Summary: Harry is now in his 6th year at..Voldemort is trying to get through him either y his dreams or his friends..harryhermione..Harry and Ron have another argument..New potions and DADA teacher..Harry finds out the rest of the prophecy Dumledore was to scared


Dreams Become Reality

Harry Potter lay on his bed feeling really hard done by. Everyone he loved and he could call family had died. First his mother and father, Lilly and James and then most recently his godfather Sirius. It had only been a few weeks ago that Sirius had died. It had all happened in the department of mysteries where Voldemort had played a trick on Harry making him go and save Sirius. Once he had got there with four other members of the DA he realised Sirius weren't there at all and Voldemort and his death eaters had set a trap for him again. Bellatrix had formed a jet of red sparks, which had hit Sirius squarely in the chest, and then Sirius fell through a veil and didn't return on the other side. Every night when Harry went to sleep he returned to the department and was forced to watch the whole ordeal over and over again.

Harry's cousin Dudley had taken a liking to sneaking in Harry's room and watching him sleep and have nightmares so the next day he could tease Harry about them. Harry tried to pretend to his cousin that it didn't bother him, but Dudley could see right through him and carried on torturing Harry about his dreams and Sirius. If Harry did use magic he would surely be kicked out of Hogwarts, which was the only place Harry could call home.

Half an hour later he could here his cousin's snores carry through the house. So he took of his glasses and slid down in his bed and within minutes was fast a sleep.

He was walking down the long corridor towards the big black door. He went through the door and found himself in a circular room. The only light was that from the open door he had just entered through and the dancing blue flames on the wall around him. There were a number of doors around the circular room, but Harry knew which door to go through for he had been through it a number of times. He walked to the door and paused for a moment, he knew that once he went through the door he would have to witness his godfathers death again, but Harry yearned to see Sirius' face, so slowly he pushed the door open.

He found himself now in big rectangular room. It was about twenty feet deep and looked like a great stone pit. Steps led down to the bottom or the pit. At the bottom he could see the veil which took his godfathers life. Everything seemed different though, usually there was a lot of movement and action in the room but now nothing was happening. He stared around looking for any sigh of a death eater or someone from the order but he was the only one there. Harry made his way down the steps slowly, waiting for something to happen but still nothing was happening. 

He stared at the veil disappointed for he really wanted to see Sirius' face even though he knew how much pain he would feel for seeing him. Harry had a flash back of Sirius falling through this very veil and then Harry screaming at Lupin to let him go so he could save Sirius, but Lupin was too strong for him and held Harry in a firm grip. Then there was a flash back to the last conversation which he had had with Lupin and what she said about the dead being behind there, but then again Luna believed anything that was unbelievable, but Harry had heard the voices behind the veil too.

He wondered for a moment whether he ought to go through the veil himself and try and explain to them that it was wrong for Sirius then and that it wasn't his time to go, but that was stupid. But Harry felt that he would give or do anything to have Sirius back with him. He drew his hand up with shaky fingers and steered it towards the veil. Just a millimetre from touching the veil he heard an ear aching shriek from behind him, he turned swiftly on one foot and stared around but couldn't see anyone.

"Up here baby Potter!" He heard Bellatrix say in her mock baby voice. He stared up to the entrance and seen the lack haired death eater stare back at him with a mad glint in her eyes. "You really did love him ickle Harry, my cousin that is of course. Don't you know what will happen if you put your hand through there?" Harry suddenly felt stupid going to put his hand through the very thing that had taken his godfathers life but he weren't going to let her no this so he just stared at her defiantly, but she seemed to read his mind, "No? Well I thought even Harry Potter would no not to touch things he knew nothing about. Well that's enough about that. Do you know why I'm here Potter?"

"Well because I'm dreaming about you maybe" He said sarcastically.

"Well no not really Potter. I have been practicing how to get into your head and kill you and tonight I can finally do it"

"What?" Harry said confused. He was just dreaming a really weird dream that's all he reassured himself.

"Well a few weeks back you destroyed my master's prophecy-"

"Our prophecy" he corrected her.

"Very well potter yours and the dark lords prophecy. My master was so angry at us for letting it happen but once I get rid of you he need not to worry about that anymore and can carry on destroying the world" She said in a bored voice.

"So that's his plan. He wants to destroy the world?"

"Yeah Potter, than and so much more. Enough chitchat I've got things to do and people to kill" She cackled at her own joke. "The dark lord might need help from his faithful servant" and with that she drew out her wand.

Harry searched frantically in his pockets for his own wand but came out empty handed.

"Another part of my great plans Potter. In your dream you don't have your wand and there for have no means to protect yourself" She sniggered now making her way down the steps towards him. "But I want you to go through pain first just to please my master." Within a second she whipped up her wand and pointed it directly at him "CRUCIO!" She screamed.

Immediately Harry felt the pain surge from the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes. "NOOO!" Harry screamed falling to the floor and hitting the back of his head on the way down.

When Harry lifted his head up everything was blurry and he could here laughter ringing through his head 

but it wasn't that of Bellatrix but that of Dudley.

"Ha ha you did again" He cackled wickedly "I seen you screaming and having another nightmare. I've been here the whole time, didn't you realise they were fake snores?" He laughed again and repeated his fake snore. 

"I do it every night its so entertaining watching you sleep you know. Usually its 'Nooo Sirius' who ever he is, but this time you were screaming as though you life depended on it. I just had to wake you up and tell you what you were doing." He burst out in a fit of giggles again.

Harry felt around on his bedside cabinet and found his glasses and put them on. He ran his fingers through his hair and found it surprisingly sore and wet. He looked at his hand and found a considerable amount of blood on it, he quickly hid his hand under the bed covers.

"Thanks Dudley" he said sincerely.

"What?" Dudley said absolutely baffled.

"Thanks but can you please leave now?"

Dudley left with his mouth open still surprised at Harry's reaction. As soon as he closed the door Harry jumped out of his bed and ran towards his desk. He sat down and grabbed his quill, a piece of parchment and his ink bottle and started to write:

Dear Lupin, 

I use to write to Sirius about these things, but seeing as he isn't here anymore I'm going 

to write to you. Well I just had a dream about that room Sirius died in and Bellatrix was in 

there and told me that she was going to kill me in my dreams. She used the Imperius curse

on me and I could really feel it! I hurt my head in my dream and that's when my cousin 

Dudley woke me up. I thought it was just a dream but when I felt the back of my head it was

bleeding. Please reply as soon as you get this.

Thanks Harry

Harry rolled it up and got Hedwig out of her cage, she was normally out now but thankfully she was back. He tied the letter around her leg and carried her to the window.

He was just about to let her go but when he reached the window he seen a figure. The face was hidden in complete darkness so he couldn't tell if it was a he or she, never mind who it was, but he had a good idea where they were from. He carried Hedwig back to his desk and untied the letter. He added:

P.S 

Tell Dumbledore I don't need any more protection than the protection I've got over this house, 

because when I just went to send this letter I could see who ever you've got to protect me, 

but I don't need it thanks!

He tied the letter back to Hedwigs leg and returned to the window but the shadow was no longer to be seen. He let Hedwig go and watched until she disappeared. Then he grabbed is chair and sat y the window. He told himself that it was to see if the figure returned but deep down inside he knew it was because he was scared to go back to sleep.


End file.
